Artist Love
by Sasodeihots
Summary: What happens when to artist are dateing that are males. Do people know? Find out and read. Has guy on guy ation. Sasodei.


Artist Love

By Sasodeihots

"Hey! Deidara! Wake up!" Sasori yelled at a blonde headed 20 years old who was lying on his side sleeping.

"Mmm… What is it Sasori, un?" he replied to the red haired boy standing over him. (Who looked around 20 but was 30.)

"You fell asleep while lessening to music. Now get up lunch is ready." Sasori said as he helped Deidara up. Deidara starched and sat up. And Sasori sat next to him.

"So what are we having today?" Deidara asked as he smelled the air.

"Leftovers. That means dumplings and miso soup." Sasori looked over to Deidara who was still sniffing the air. 'It's like he is a dog trying to find his owner…' Sasori thought to himself. Deidara look at him.

"What is it Sasori?" Deidara asked getting ready to stand up.

"Hmm. Oh nothing. I was just thinking." Sasori got up and helped up Deidara. They walked in the kitchen. And senses they didn't have a real dinner table they just ate in the front room. Sasori got to chose what they did this time. So he turned on the radio and the song that was playing was 'Just the Way You Are' by Fighting Rights.

"This is a good song. It's one of my favorites, un." Deidara put his plate down on the table and leaned back and stared to mouth the words then really stared to sing. Sasori sat his plate down and watched him.

"You're a good singer Deidara." Sasori told him. Then he put one leg over Deidara and faced sitting on his lap. Deidara got wide eyed. "It's no far you just don't see how cute you are" then he leaned down and kissed him. Deidara did not fight him but kissed him back.

"S-s-Sasori I didn't know you felt this. How long have you felt like this?" Deidara asked with a blush.

"Hmm… I have felt this way ever since I saw you and got to know you. "Sasori replied with a smile. Then he leaned down and kissed his blushing cheek. Then he slid hand up Deidara's shirt. Deidara bite his lip and let out a low moan. Sasori moved Deidara so he was lying on his back long was. Sasori was on top of Deidara's waist. Then Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's middle back. Then he pulled Sasori's shirt off.

"Sasori shouldn't we go to one of our rooms?" Deidara asked nervously as he looked at the opened window. Sasori looked back at the window then at Deidara. Sasori got up then picked Deidara up like a bride and carried him to his room and lied him down on the bed. Then he crawled on top of him.

"There is that better?" Sasori whispered playfully in Deidara's ear. Deidara blushed and nodded. Sasori kissed Deidara's neck lightly. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori moved his hands down Deidara's font slowly and stopped above his pants line. Sasori stared to make circles. Deidara let out little breaths. Sasori smirked t the reaction he was getting from the boy under him. Sasori moved head next to Deidara's ear and stared to hum. Then he pulled Deidara's shirt off while humming in his ear. Next Sasori pulled Deidara's pants off then his own. He held tree fingers up to Deidara's mouth "suck" he told his blond lover. Deidara did as he was told and evenly coded the fingers. Sasori pulled them out and lower them at Deidara's entrance.

"Pleas go slow Sasori" the blond asked in between pants. Sasori nodded and slowly put on finger in and watched his lovers face for a sing to stop. When he didn't see one he added another and then the last. He started moving them in and out slow at first. But when Deidara started moving his hips Sasori went faster. Then he stared kissing Deidara deeply. He removed his fingers and Deidara whimpered at the lost. But next thing he knew his legs where being lifted and his redhead lover were moving his member into his entrance. Deidara let out a moan as his lover entered him.

"Man you're tight." Sasori breathed out s he stared moving back and forth slow t first so he didn't hurt the boy under him.

"F-faster…" Deidara panted. Sasori obeyed and picked up speed with each thrust. Sasori started kissing Deidara again. Slowly Sasori run his fingers down Deidara's bare front. When he reached his lovers member he took it in his hand and stared pumping it. Deidara moaned into the kiss. Sasori stared trusting deeper. He slid his tongue inside of Deidara's mouth and licked all around. Deidara moan this. Then they pulled back for air.

"I-I'm… going to come… soon" Deidara managed to get out. Sasori could feel himself near climax as well. After a couple more thrust and pumps Deidara moan his loudest and came on his and Sasori's chest. Shortly after that Sasori moan loudly came inside of his lover. He pulled out slowly. Deidara winced a little. Sasori lay down next to Deidara and pulled him close.

"We can take shower tomorrow love" he said before drifting off to sleep with Deidara close behind.


End file.
